Breaking Bonds
by Lady-rain15
Summary: Miyako Konoe is sent to Cross Academy under the command of her Grandmother, because she was sick of seeing the product of her son's infidelity. There, many of the Night class is surprised to see her connection with Takuma Ichijo. Takuma IchijoxOC
1. Prologue

**My first Vampire Knight fanfiction. Please review, I'd love to hear some of you feedback, thanks!**

* * *

Miyako (beautiful night child) Konoe

Age: 16

Race: Vampire

Rank: Pureblood

Kagami Washio

Age: Unkown

Race: Vampire/Pureblood

Role: Mother

Fuyu Konoe

Age: Unkown

Race: Vampire/Pureblood

Suzume Konoe

Age: 17

Race: Vampire/Pureblood

Role: Older-half sister

Huyu Konoe

Age: 19

Race:Vampire/Pureblood

Role: Older-half brother

Hitoshi Konoe

Age: Unkown

Race: Vampire/Pureblood

Chiyo Konoe

Age: unknown

Race: Vampire/Pureblood

Role: Step-mother

_"Did you hear? Konoe-sama's daughter is going to be attending Cross Academy."_

_"I didn't know that Suzume-sama was interested in joining Cross Academy. She'd be perfect! Can you just imagine her and Kuran-sama!"_

_"It's not Suzume-sama, it's the other one."_

_"Oh... we shouldn't talk about her! She's just a stain coming from a whore of a mother!"_

_A stain. _

_That's what they call me behind my back. That's all I was, a stain. A stain to my father, a blemish to his name; the reason for my mother's disinheritance. Even if I was born of two purebloods I was still a taboo subject to talk about. I was just the result of my mother and father's shame._

_They had loved each other from their childhood but were engaged to two different people. Eventually my mother was married to a nobleman in the High Council and my father to his second cousin. One night they met again and nine months later I was became the product of their mistake._

_I was detested by everyone but my mother and when father found out I was his child he quickly denied it. Mother and I was sent away by her husband and Grandmother Fuyu, claiming to the rest of the world that she had died of child birth. Both of my grandmothers and grandfather did everything in their power to hide me and mother. That was until I turned six. Grandmother found out about my powers, when rumors surfaced in the town we lived in about non-living things coming to life. She knew it was me and took me away from mother to live with father, who was forced to acknowledge me as his daughter._

_I still remember that day. Mother was crying and begging Grandmother and I couldn't understand why. Surely I was coming back, Grandmother just want to take me out for a walk and before I knew it I was facing a scary look man, his wife and children all staring at me angrily. _

_That was the last time I saw my mother._

_

* * *

_**A/N, sorry if the character information is a little smushed, I'm new to writing in so I'm just getting the hang of things and how it works. I'm normally used to writing in Quizilla. If anyone could tell me how to space them, it would be a huge help, thanks again!  
**


	2. Miyako Konoe

**My actual first chapter! is still a little confusing for me so everyone please forgive me if that chapters are a little weird or if there's something wrong with it. Please review, I'd really love to know how my writing is, thanks!**

* * *

"Miyako-sama, we're here," Hinako replied robotically and turned to look at me. She sat silently beside me and intently watched the surroundings for any signs of danger.

I stared out the window as the car went to a compete stop in front of a very large building. I waited for the driver to open the door and came to view with four people. A man with glasses and blonde hair, next to him were two other people dressed in a black uniform. The girl with short brown hair was smiling timidly at me and the other, a boy, was glaring at me. Beside the man with glasses to his right was a powerful and well respected vampire I was familiar with, Kaname Kuran.

Hinako got out of the car first and then the driver gave me his hand to help me out. I stood in front of them wordlessly and examined them as much as I could. The man with glasses seemed to be Cross Academy's founder, Kaien Cross. The other two I was unfamiliar with.

"Welcome Konoe-sama. It's a pleasure to meet you, these are my children Yuuki and Zero," he said pointing to the two on his left and bowed like the rest except for Kaname.

"Kaname-sama," I said respectfully, ignoring the other three and bowed before Kaname. Before I was sent to Cross Academy, Grandmother had berated me and told me to show respect for Kaname Kuran and if I didn't she lock me in the basement again.

The silver haired boy must have not liked ignoring him because he scoffed and insulted under his breath. Before anyone could blink, Hinako was behind him, her short legs wrapped around his waist and her Butterfly sword to his neck.

"Please show Miyako-sama some respect," she said dangerously low and put a bit of pressure on his neck making it slightly bleed. At the sight of his blood, I slightly tensed up. I wasn't in full control of my blood lust because of not being properly trained, but Hinako would often keep me in check.

"Hinkao, that's enough," I said in a distant tone. Quickly enough, Hinako was at my side tucking her weapon back in her black dress. "I'm very sorry for Hinako," I bowed to everyone, hoping I hadn't insulted Kaname by hurting one of his friends.

"It's alright, no harm done," the Chairman said and waved his hand to brush off the incident. "Now you must be tired from your travels, so please follow us to your dormitory," he said and led us to another building slightly smaller than the main one. "This is the Moon dorm and I assume that you've been briefed about Cross Academy and that not only is it a school for vampires but also humans?"

I nodded at him. "Yes, my Grandmother has informed me." I was thankful to get away from that wretched woman, but at the same time afraid I might lose control and attack one of the humans.

"How is Fuyu-sama?" Kaname asked politely. Everyone in the underground world knew about my grandmother. Since the passing of my grandfather a century ago, she became one of the most influential vampires for the High Council, and she wasn't even a part of it.

I turned my attention fully to the vampire prince and spoke, "She's doing well. She's been busy preparing for Suzume-oneesama's party." I hated talking about that witch, she was the reason I couldn't see mother. If it were up to father he wouldn't have acknowledged me and I'd still be with mother.

"Also Yuuki and Zero are prefects, in charge of making sure that the Day class doesn't find out that the Night class are all vampires and to protect the Day class. I hope that you understand." The Chairman pushed up his glasses and looked at me expectantly as well as Kaname.

"I don't care very much for humans, so long as they are not in my way there will be no problem," I stated.

As much as I couldn't control myself so well at the sight and smell of human blood, I knew what the casualty of actually biting one would be. That human would turn into a vampire and eventually an uncontrollable Level E vampire and I could be punished.

"Please, Miyako-san if you need anything please do not hesitate to ask," Kaname said to me. Throughout my childhood, Kaname would often visit the manor invited by my grandmother in hopes that he would take interest in Suzume. His linage was, after all the most sought after and many young vampire women would kill to have him. I could careless, I was just thankful he was one of the few people that looked at me like I was a mistake.

"Right, I wasn't informed that you would be bringing a servant," Kaien said referring to Hinako as they all turned around and looked at her as she was carrying my things from behind.

I knew they would be asking about her and it didn't surprise me. "Hinako won't be a bother, just think of her as doll that's part of my luggage," I said in my usual cold manner.

"How could you talk about your servant like that? She's still a living being!" Yuuki said standing up for Hinako. She balled her fists and glared at me; I just looked at her blankly and made my way to the gates of Moon dorm ignoring her.

"That's because she is a doll. She isn't even alive."

* * *

**Please rview and tell me what you think!**


	3. Pretending everything's fine

The Chairman, Yuuki and Zero left as soon as we reached the Moon dorm gates. Kaname led me inside and introduced me to the old man that was in charge of guarding the dorm. It was already late in the night and I was thankful that Hinako reminded me to feed before I left for your journey here. In more ways than one I relied on Hinako, my most trusted friend and guardian. She was the last thing Mother gave me before Grandmother cut off all ties with her.

"Miyako-san are you ready to meet the rest of the Night class?" Kaname asked breaking me out of my thoughts. I nodded and took at deep breath; the white double doors opened and revealed a handful of beautiful vampires. "Everyone, this is Miyako Konoe. I expect you to treat her with respect."

I scanned the crowd of vampires, all of them I was familiar with. Last year, Grandmother decided to introduce me to society subsequently meeting all of the vampires in Night class. Beside me, Hinako scanned the area for any danger that would befall on her beloved master.

I curtseyed them and spoke, "It's a pleasure to meet you all again. It is an honor to be studying with you all."

"She's so cute! She's like a china doll!" squealed the very boisterous Hanabusa Aidou. He looked like a child seeing a new toy and hoping to be able to play with it. He quickly ran up to me but was cut short half way with Hinako's katana pressed against his waist ready to commit the final blow.

"Please do not step any closer to Miyako-sama," she said in her light monotone voice. I sighed tiredly; Hinako always had a habit of attacking impulsively whenever she thought I would be in danger.

"Hinako, please lower you weapon, we're safe here," I reassured her. She withdrew her weapon and was quickly back at my side. Looking flustered, Adiou slowly made his way beside his cousin.

"Idiot," Ruka Souen whispered and hit the blonde vampire in the head.

"Miyako-sama," whispered a familiar voice. "It's good to see you again, Miyako-sama," Takuma Ichijo said with a kind smile plastered on his face. He made his way over to me with Hinako watching carefully. She knew not to attack him.

"Takuma-san," I said and offered my hand to him. He kissed my hand lightly in a respectful manner and smiled at me again.

"How come he didn't get attacked?" Aidou whispered, but the fool was loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Ichijo, please take her to her room," Kaname said instructed and went back out side.

Ichijo nodded. "This way Miyako-sama," he said and started leading me up the stairwell leaving everyone confused as to why their vice-president was being friendly with the newcomer. "So, Fuyu-sama has allowed you to join us here I assume."

"Yes, Grandmother has been most generous with allowing me to further my studies," I lied through my teeth. The only reason she let me join Cross Academy was because she was tired of having me in the house and didn't want me roaming around freely to find my mother, so she placed me here. 'Selfish witch,' I thought bitterly.

Ichijo stopped and turned around looking at me. "I'm glad," he said and smiled. "Your room is not much further. Kaname-sama has taken the liberty of making sure you have your own room."

We stopped at a plain brown door with intricate gold lining. Ichijo opened the door and allowed me to enter the dark room first. "Please tell Kaname-sama, I am most thankful," I said faintly and watched Hinako set my things in one corner.

He nodded and kept a smile. "I'm glad you're here," he said quietly before closing the door slowly.

______________________________

It was nearing sundown, I was told that classes were going to start soon, the following day. I quickly dressed up in my Night class white uniform and watched as Hinako stuff numerous knives and other weapons into her black and white knee length doll dress. I pulled my hair to the right side and started to comb gently on my pale golden blonde hair.

"Do you really need all of those, Hinako?" I asked, stopping my combing and whisked it out of my side, cascading to my back and curling at the end.

Hinako turned and looked at me with her stoic face. "Of course Miyako-sama, someone might try and hurt you."

"Come in," I said when someone knocked lightly at me door. "Takuma-san, what brings you here?" I asked in the same distant manner I used with everyone.

"I thought I should tell you that we're making are way out soon," he said with that same kind smile plastered on his face. He too was wearing the standard white with grey lining uniform. "I see you settled in fine," he said looking around the room.

"Yes, I have. I'll be down in a minute." Ichijo nodded and closed the door.

I sighed walking over to my vanity and opened a gold jewelry box. The familiar music coming from the box as a white and gold colored ballerina spun around. I reached into the box and pulled out a silver glass orb necklace and clasped it securely into me neck.

"Let's go, Hinako," I said and quickly made my way downstairs.

Waiting downstairs were many of the Night class members. The double doors were opened and screaming girls could be heard behind the tall concrete wall dividing the dorm from the rest of the school. As I made my way down the stairs, I caught everyone's attention.

"It's the Day class girls. They're always like this," Ruka said as I stepped down the last step. I nodded acknowledging that I heard her and glared at the walls, meaning to glare at the girls behind it. "So annoying," she muttered and made her way outside the dorm.

Ichijo walked beside me with an infectious smile playing at his lips. As soon as we gathered to the iron gates, the door opened and a wave of screams hit our ears immediately. Many screamed for different male members of the Night class as Yuuki tried to push one side from gather at us. The other side was also screaming but was more controlled under Zero's vicious glare.

The Night class was slightly spread out as Adiou enjoyed the attention he got from the Day class. 'Idiot,' I thought to myself watching Aidou make a fool of himself. Stepping out of the gates, many of the girls started to whisper among themselves as to why 'their' beloved Ichijo-sempai was standing so close to an unfamiliar girl.

"Who is she?" one of the girls whispered to her friends.

"Isn't she the new transfer student? Miyako Konoe. She's so lucky, she gets to be in the Night class," the other said back.

"Who cares! Why is she with _my_ Ichijo-sempai!" another said joining in the two other girls' conversation.

I eyed Hinako, as her hand inched foreword to the back of her dress, where her ancient butterfly knife was hidden, she hated when people spoke disrespectfully of her mater. Preventing Hinako from doing anything rash, I glared at the three bumbling girls making them quiver.

"She's worse than Zero," one of them whispered as I walked passed them.

* * *

**Thank you for reading, please review! I would love some feedback thanks!**


	4. A memory jaded

**Hey third chapter's up!**

* * *

I sat at the very end of the table four rows up beside the window. Under the windowsill, Hinako sat lifelessly. Having her animated when I didn't need her proved to be too much of a strain as only eighty percent in control of my powers. I tuned out the teacher, who was lecturing about some ancient subject that I wasn't to keen on learning and looked out the window.

I played with the black box in front of me, my head resting on the palm of my hand. Kaname had given it to me, telling me that it was for whenever I needed to feed. Blood tablets. They were the most disgusting thing I had ever tasted, back at home because the Konoe group owned a blood bank so I only ate blood, although not the best blood, I had to quickly adapt to using blood tablets.

"Hey Ichijo, so what's your relationship with Miya-chan, huh? Huh?" the annoying blonde, Aidou, asked as he nudged Ichijo.

Takuma laughed nervously, I could tell that he wasn't sure if he should actually reveal the exact nature of our relationship. He rubbed the back of his neck and just kept on laughing.

"Come on Ichijo you can tell us," Aidou pried. The other stayed silently, also wanting to know why he was so welcoming to me.

"She's… she's my fiancée…" Takuma trailed off and continued to laugh nervously as his friends gawked at him with surprised looks.

"WHAT!" cried his friends in unison.

"You never told us you had a fiancé, Ichijo. How long?" Rima Toya asked as she pressed her face closer to him, trying to get more information out of him.

"Since we were kids," Takuma said hesitantly and then rubbed the back of his neck laughing nervously. Then as if sensing someone glare at him, he turned slowly to my direction as with his friends and tensed up upon my gaze.

I slapped my book shut and pushed my chair back noisily, the whole class became quiet, all staring at me. My eye glowed red as I reanimated Hinako and silently walked down the small flight of steps, Hinako trailing behind me. They were all probably thinking the same thing, how could their vice-president be engaged to a mistake. Even if I was a pureblood from a well respected family, I was still seen as a mistake.

"Miya-chan, where are you going? Class isn't over yet," Adiou said before I could walk out of the classroom.

I turned around and glared harshly at him. "You're annoying, you know that? Stop being so nosey," I replied snidely, loosing all politeness left in me. I hated, that had no business with my personal life; there was a reason why it was called personal. "And its Miyako, not Miya-chan," I glared again. No one was allowed to call me Miya-chan, which was only reserved for Mother.

I was too caught up in my anger to realize that I was already in a deep part of the woods until I almost stumbled on a rock. I jumped up the tall tree and rested myself on one of its branches. I pulled out my glass orb necklace and dangled it in front of me. Inside the glass orb was Mother's blood, she had instructed me specifically not to open it unless I was really desperate. Hypnotized by the necklace swaying back and forth I started to remember my mother. My eyes grew heavy.

_"Mama! Mama, look at me!" I yelled excitedly, jumping into the immaculate field of flowers. A content smile graced her face as she watched me play and roll around._

_"Don't jump into any of the mud puddles or else your dress will get dirty," she warned me gently. _

_Mother's doll, Kotone, watched us in a distance. I nodded obediently and then ran off into the distance, brushing some of the flowers as I ran. Mother sat on the bench and watched me, she had grown weak after an illness that took most of her strength a few years back._

_"Ko-chan, come and try to catch me!" I giggled running as fast as my small legs could take me with Kotone behind me. My long blonde hair tied back by a red ribbon slipped off as I ran. Feeling it slip I stopped suddenly, Kotone noticed and walked carefully to me._

_"Miyako-sama, is something wrong?" she asked me worriedly._

_Tears started to build up, blurring my blue-ish purple orbs. "Ko-chan, I lost my ribbon," I stuttered out._

_"Please go back to Kagami-sama and I'll find it," she reassured me and went off._

_I walked painfully slow to Mother, trying to wipe the tears out of my eyes. Because of Mother being weak I didn't want her to be worried about me. She needed her strength and should be resting, not taking care of me or worrying._

_"Miya-chan, what's wrong?" she asked noticing me rub my tears away. She walked the rest of he way to me and bent to my level placing her hands on my shoulder._

_"I-I lost my ribbon," I cried. "T-the one that you made me," I cried even harder. I was ashamed, she had put so much effort into making it for me and I so carelessly lost it._

_"Don't cry we'll find it together." She smiled and got up. "Come on, Miya-chan," she said holding out her hand, I instantly grabbed it. "We'll find it together."

* * *

_

**Please review! I would love some feedback thanks!**


	5. Action's just a click away

**Fourth chapter yay! Sorry it took so long to update this, been really busy. Thank you xXxXMomoXxXx for always reviewing!**

* * *

I woke up blearily to find myself in the comforts of my bed instead of the tree branch. I sat up; someone had found me sleeping in the trees and brought me back. My uniform was on but my white jacket was taken off and at the end of my bed was Hinako sitting still. The pale moon hit my window reflecting a spotlight where I sat, it was sad. I wrapped my arms around my legs and tried not to cry.

After years of living with Father and his family, I learned quickly where my place was and to only rely on myself. I learned to stop believing in fairytales and not to show emotion, because it was weak. I tried leaving many times but every time I was caught my punishment became more and more severe with every attempted escape.

It's been years since I've seen my mother, if it wasn't for Onii-sama I would have never gotten Hinako on my birthday when I was fourteen. Mother's pastime was making dolls, she had made me a doll when I was six that looked exactly like me and then she made me one of what she thought I would look like at fourteen. It surprisingly looked exactly like me, even down to the short hair.

I missed her more than anything. For the longest time it was just me and her and I was content with that; I never cared that I didn't have a father present and that every child in town had one. It never bothered me. I did ask her once about whom my father was and why I didn't have one. I saw the expression on her face when I asked and I never wanted to see that expression ever again, it broke my heart. Mother never really got over father, I knew deep down she still loved him and refused to let him go.

I could never really understand why she still loved him, getting to know him now he wasn't the best father. Sure he never partook in Chiyo-sama and Onee-sama's constant jeering and insults, by he was always cold to me and didn't care about what happened to me.

"Mother…" I whispered silently and buried my head on my folded knees and let out a few tears.

_________________________________________

The dorm was strangely empty but then again it was early in the morning, so they could have been all sleeping. I finally made my way out of my room, checking the mirror before I left. Carefully, I closed the door hoping not to disturb anyone. I was hoping to be alone; I didn't want anyone giving my strange looks because of yesterday. I quickly made my way down the two way staircase finally noticing another presence.

"K-Konoe-sama, I didn't think anyone would be awake," the chairman's adopted daughter said bowing at me.

"If you didn't think so, then what are you doing here? Kaname-sama perhaps?" I stopped descending midway down the stairs and jumped the rest of the way down, landing gracefully in front of her. "You're blood smells so good," I commented, inching my face closer to her. My body had been rejecting the blood tablets mainly because I wasn't use to the pseudo blood and keeping Hinako animated took a lot of strength. It started to become more and more difficult to keep Hinako in control.

Yuuki stared at me stunned at my sudden forwardness, her eyes wide open. "I-I…" she stammered out. I was loosing control of my bloodlust and these were the times I wish I kept Hinako animated to keep me in check and to control me when something went wrong. It also didn't help that Yuuki's blood was oddly enticing.

I sighed, remembering I couldn't get away with drinking her blood because then I would have to kill her or else she would turn into a Level E vampire. That and Kaname seemed to have an affinity to her if I tried anything with her, he would most likely kill me on the spot. "Your blood is as appealing as a pureblood's. I wonder why?" I said eerily as I played with her hair. She still had the same scared/shocked explression.

"Miyako-sama!" Yuuki instantly snapped out of her trance and stared behind me. I sighed and dropped her hair and turned around to look at Takuma.

"Ichijo-Sempai!" Yuuki bowed to the vice-president and my fiancée. "I-I was just looking for Kaname-sama," she stuttered out.

"He should be in his room," he said with a friendly smile playing on his lips. I got annoyed with the intrusion and walked away.

Yuuki bowed again, a blush strewn across her face. "Th-thank you!" she said and ran up the stairs.

I made my way past the sitting room when I felt a presence land behind me. "Miyako-sama, we should talk," he said seriously.

I stopped walking and paused letting a few seconds pass between us. "What's there to talk about?" I asked my voice and face void of all emotion.

"About yesterday-"

"You were telling your friends the truth." I cut him off and turned around to look at him, meeting his kind green eyes. "They're your friends; they have the right to know the truth about you."

"If you have no desire to marry me, you should tell me. I don't want to force you into anything you don't want to do. Especially because you're a pureblood and as one you must maintain that status," he said seriously with an obvious hint of sadness. Takuma was never one to hide his emotions.

I started to laugh in a contained manner, placing the back of my right hand over my mouth to cover my mouth. "You really think that we have a choice? Can you really deny Ichio-sama and I that witch? I'm bound by that witch, she will always have me by the chains," I spat out angrily, my Grandmother is the reason I was never able to be fully happy or happy at all.

Takuma was familiar with my relationship with Grandmother, but he didn't know half the things she had done to me or that I hated her with every fiber of my being. He had spent enough summers at the Konoe manor to know how Onee-sama and Chiyo-sama treated me, but what he didn't know was it was also father. He had tried once to stand up for me, but his help quickly fell to deaf ears. Grandmother and Ichio-sama dismissed him and commanded that he never speak of it again.

"Miyako-sama that isn't true," he tried to say but I ignored it.

I turned away from him, my bangs covering the front of my small face, "Besides, my blood is whore blood coming from a whore," I said and continued walking to my destination.

"Miyako-sama…" he called out sadly.

* * *

**Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed! Please review! I'd love to know how I'm doing!**


	6. Lost control

**A/N: So it really has been awhile since I've updated this. I really have no excuse as to why I haven't updated in so long. On a better note, I've improve my writing significantly and will no longer be writing in first person point of view as I've grown more comfortable with third person. Please review and let me know what you guys think.**

* * *

"Hey Ichijo, are you still with us?" Rima asked her blonde friend as she waved her pales hand in front of his face.

"Huh?" he asked slowly. Then he turned his attention to Rima, who was sitting beside him on top of the wooden desk, his fingers were laced together with his chin resting on them.

Ruka sighed in annoyance. "Jeez, you've been out of it all day," she commented, standing in front of him with her hands on her hips. She was worried out the vice-president not only because he was her friend but he was also Kaname's closest and most trusted friend.

"Sorry…" he apologized, a slight blush appearing on his face. The tired vice-president sighed restlessly. All morning he couldn't after his conversation with a very troubled Miyako.

Being a High Councilman's grandson he was not only accepted by Noblemen class vampires, but also the minority purebloods. His status and close friendship with Kaname was also the reason he ended up arranged to marry the illegitimate daughter of the pureblood vampire, Hitoshi Konoe. It was the best arrangement a Nobleman could possibly ask for as purebloods generally married only purebloods. Takuma had known about his engagement since he was a child and met Miyako when she was seven.

They weren't close growing up, mostly because Fuyu-sama didn't want people meeting what she considered a 'mistake', unless it was absolutely necessary. So Fuyu-sama always made an excuse that she was sickly and shouldn't leave the house. It always angered him that way her family treated her, they thought he wasn't aware, but he was. He was aware of the bruises she hides expertly, he was aware of the hate she carried for the family and he was aware of the names society and her family called. He hoped that once they married that he would cut off all ties from her family and give the respect purebloods and especially Miyako deserved.

"Hey Ichijo, what's the deal with Miya-chan's doll?" Aidou asked curiously looking around to make sure that Miyako wasn't in the room for using his nickname for her.

Kain sighed tiredly at his cousin and shot him an annoyed glare. "Miyako-sama's right, you are too nosey." Aidou pouted at his cousin.

"Hinko is very dear to Miyako-sama. She was a gift from her mother," Takuma answered shortly.

"Kagami Washio-sama right?" Wasn't she the wife of a high councilman?" Ruka asked.

Ichijo nodded. Everyone was aware of what happened between Miyko's parents and the scandal they caused. At first they were able to hide it from everyone by sending Kagami and Miyako to a small town, but certain circumstances caused Fuyu-sama to take Miyako away. Even after Miyako's arrival, they lied that it was Kagami's choice to leave her husband.

"So if Hinako is a doll, how does she move?" Aidou asked. He was clearly intrigued by the new addition to the Night Class; in fact it was safe to say that everyone was even if they didn't want to admit it.

"It's really hard to explain. Kagami-sama and Miyako-sama come from a very different line of pureblood vampires. The women in the family are able to control inanimate objects and make them animate. But with that, you have to make a pact, a binding contract, with them once you animate them. Its all very complex, and wouldn't be the right person to really tell you all about her powers," he explained vaguely. He too didn't understand Miyako's powers.

Looking around, Rima's eyes landed on the desk that Miyako usually sat in. "Where is she anyways?"

Now noticing that Miyako wasn't in her seat, everyone fruitlessly tried to look for her within the room. Ichijo sighed. "Miyako-sama hasn't been able to fully adapt to the blood tablets yet so she's in her room trying to recover."

Unable to keep Hinako animated any longer without exerting too much of her powers and making her more hungry, Miyako laid on her bed in a fetal position. She was sweating and in so much pain as she tried to keep what little control she had left of herself from leaving the house to find her next prey.

She closed her eyes, trying some breathing exercises until she lost all inhibition. What was the point in trying to survive the night and keeping herself from attacking a human student when she would have to do it all over again the next night? And the next night would be much harder for her to keep from attacking. Instead of feeding from one person she could very well attack more than one and possibly kill them, should she survive the night.

Her mind agreed that feeding now was the lesser of two evils. At least if she fed from one person the person wouldn't die and it would be just one person. Quickly, as if her body had a mind of its own, it broke the glass window and jumped out the two-story building, lading gracefully on the grass.

Her senses heightened as she tried to pick up any sound or smell from the two students that were out past curfew to no doubt to get a glimpse of the elusive Night Class boys. It took no more than a couple seconds to pin point their location, one of them bleeding and she was running towards the two girls at full speed.

The two Day Class girls were shaking to the bone as they tried to navigate through the enclosed forest to get to the Night Class dorms. They moved closer together when they heard rustling of bushes. It didn't help that one of them was bleeding, an injury she received when they were scaling the wall. "Did you hear something?" one of them stuttered.

They moved closer together, almost hugging each other, as the rustling grew louder. They were about to scream, but let out a sigh of relief when they saw the newest addition to the Night Class, Miyako Konoe. "Konoe-san you scared us," the bleeding girl said and moved closer to her. "Konoe-san, are you alright?" she asked, noticing Miyako's eyes glazing over.

Just when Miyako pounced at the bleeding girl and about to land on her, Yuuki's staff knocked Miyako back. She landed on the ground, regaining her footing and instantly turned her attention to Yuuki whose blood appealed to her more than anyone else's. She became insane with the lust for blood and lost all self-control she had left.

At full speed she charged at the unsuspecting Yuuki as she was busy talking about attacking Day Class students being prohibited. Again, just as she was about to land her teeth on Yuuki's neck, she felt two hands holding her by the waist, she instantly recognized.

"Miyako-sama, please don't lose control. Yuuki-san is an important person to Kaname-sama as you are an important person to me. I don't want to see you punished," Ichijo begged as he whispered in her ear.

"T-Takuma-san," Miyako whispered, her mind taking control of her body once again. She looked up at Takuma, who looked at her concernedly. There was a silence, the two girls confused but feeling a little jealous of the new Night Class member being so close to their beloved Ichijo-sempai, Yuuki and Zero just looking on at the two.

"I'm sorry for having to do this," he whispered and knocked her out with his powers. Miyako fell limp in his arms and he turned his attention to Yuuki and Zero. "You might want to remove their memories, Yuuki-san," he suggested, pointing to the two.

"I'll do it," Zero volunteered, anything to get out of guard duty.

Yuuki looked from Miyako to Ichijo, her eyes holding confusion. It was the first time she had ever seen the Night Class vice-president act so intimate with another person and act so genuine. "Who is she to you?" she probed curiously.

"She's my betrothed," he replied shortly and soon disappeared leaving Yuuki shocked.


	7. Chapter 7

I was just wondering if it would hurt to review? Really, I want to know how I'm doing so far and how my characters are. I don't want to keep updating if no one cares for it.


End file.
